


夜奔

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Summary: 他终于还是没能带走任何东西。





	1. 夜奔

刘家的院子还是很深，从大门进去，要走两分钟才到正厅，厅门上挂着锁，生了锈，毫无生气地歪在那。旁边的窗子统统蒙了灰，最右一间的还破了个洞。林炜翔踩着满地枯叶走过去，抬起手去摸窗框和上面嵌着的不规则的破碎棱角，手划过去太快，破了皮。他把手指放回嘴里吮了下，在血腥味里脱了上衣包在手肘上，用力去撞那半扇破窗。玻璃稀里哗啦溅了他满头，他花了点时间清理碎碴子，通过那个空洞爬进了屋子里。

手离开窗框时一种诡异的感觉突然浮现，好像那截烂木头是有生命的，他的手指陷了进去。林炜翔立刻触电一样跳开，然后他注意到刚才摸过的地方确实是微微凹进去的，正好是半个拇指的形状。如果不是正好从这个地方进来，他根本没机会注意到这么不起眼的痕迹，但到今天，林炜翔已经很信命了，他当下就闭着眼睛朝梁上蒙尘的镜子祈祷，谢命运教他看到这个手印，恰好补完那副多年来一直萦绕在他梦中的画面。

一个人在窗边的床上躺着，使尽了全身最后一丝力气抓住窗框，手指深深嵌进去，指甲崩裂流血，他只要再多一分力就能把自己的身子撑起来，爬出去，但是没有——狂乱的挣扎以一片死灰似的寂静告终，血沿着垂落的手指一路淌到床单上。林炜翔也真的在墙上，砖石的纹路中间辨认出一条模糊的、深色的轨迹，他顺着这轨迹慢慢弯腰下去，直到脸碰到床栏和墙壁之间狭窄的缝隙，卡住了。灰尘散去后他在床板下面摸到硌手的纸壳子，应该是有人把它粘在那里，粘得很牢固，抠不下来。林炜翔只好绕到另一侧去，腿还碰到角落里堆着的什么东西，一个铁皮箱子，这间棺材真的不大。

他费了不少劲也没能把它们分开，但手指无意中擦过上面，纸钞的纹路从他指腹上划过，那是他学生时代玩得很熟的把戏，拿一块钱折成花哄女孩子开心，看起来很复杂，但拆起来其实只要两秒钟。手指钻进纸花中心，从里面把它勾起来，它就解体了。

掉出来轻飘飘的一张纸，落在他掌心。林炜翔拢着它，小心翼翼地拿到日光下去看，纸张泛着黄，打印上去的油墨已经很模糊，凑得很近才看得清抬头，是一张车票。等到他终于看清那上面的日期时，他整个人好像被人从背后敲了一闷棍，刹那间天旋地转，疼痛和眩晕都是后面才浮现出来的，而在那一瞬间，他只是无法呼吸，无法思考任何东西。

这一切都是命，你不信也要信的。这曾是十七岁的林炜翔最恨的一句话，什么狗屁命运，给老子一手烂牌，怎么打都赢不了，凭什么。他前十六年很普通，除去几次差点给逮到局子里，所幸最后都顺利解决了，依旧好好地回去念他的书。他其实也并不太喜欢上学，以班主任为首的一帮老师都和他互相看不顺眼，但到了突然要离开的时候，他还是觉得很愤怒，试图反抗，但根本没人理他。所谓的人生的重大转折就在一个非常草率的氛围中完成了，一个早自习他在桌上趴着睡觉，陌生女人到教室门口喊他出去，他没有来得及回头看一眼，就被迫离开了那所学校。

这个自称是他亲生母亲的女人给出的理由也很充分，他真的惹上了麻烦，上个星期教导主任找他谈过话——关于他搞大了隔壁班女生肚子的事情，林炜翔只是没想到事情进展得这么快。车祸，眼泪，手帕，苦衷，这些词汇在他的记忆里只剩片段，要重新拼凑起来实在很难。他的新妈妈花了老半天才让他明白过来，养了他十几年的爸妈其实并不是亲生的，眼前这个才是原装正版。

“我们是爱你的，只是当时真的迫不得已……”在扔下这么一句莫名其妙的解释后她又像出现时一样突兀地离开了，把他留在鸟不拉屎的偏僻地方，一栋怎么看都像鬼屋的老宅门口。早上他还在城里的普通高中教室里睡觉，傍晚就出现在几百公里外，GPS定位上都没有名字的镇上，事情的发生快如闪电，让他的脑子完全没转过来。

也就是那时候，门从里面打开，有人穿着睡衣走出来，手指间夹着一支细烟，吸了一口，不很耐烦地问他找谁。林炜翔疑心自己走错，那女人明明告诉他这是外公的家，怎么钻出来一个小孩。他看了看门牌，没错，报上名字，那人说：“噢，是你啊，我是你……堂哥吧，刘青松。”“你好。”林炜翔伸手过去要跟他握手，刘青松却没理他，接过他的行李箱拖进门，指给他自己的房间，又指指走廊另一侧，离他最远的一间：“那是我的，有事可以找我。”他甚至懒得掩饰这句话里的冷淡，说完就径直钻到屋里，砰地一声关上门。

很自然，林炜翔被转到这镇上唯一一所中学里，重新念高二，在考上大学或者去工作之前还要再熬一年多。他到班上第二个星期，就有女生在厕所门口给他递情书，他转身进去，刚脱完裤子，就给人按着头浸到新装的，漆面还闪闪发亮的马桶里，逼着他喝里面的水。挣扎过程里他打掉一个人门牙，可能还踹到另一个的蛋，但自己伤得更重，终于给人反剪住手臂，扯着头发泡进浓厚的尿臊味中间，想吐都吐不出，淹得快窒息。

这些事发生的时候厕所门没有关，但没有人进来，直到一个脚步声由远及近地、模模糊糊地停到了他的身边，头发上的压力减轻了，林炜翔马上从水里扑出来，疯狂地干呕和喘气，边吐边止不住地流眼泪，只是因为太痛了，根本控制不住。他比一条狗还狼狈，蜷在地上动弹不得，谁踢了他一脚，他就滚到便池边，耳朵进了水，嗡嗡地响，人说话的声音隔着雾蒙蒙地响起来，是有人在叹气：“算了吧，何必这么整他。”接着就有人解释，七嘴八舌的轰轰巨响，粪水顺着耳朵眼进到脑子里，林炜翔睁着眼睛，麻木地抱着头忍受不时落在身上的拳脚，倏而一切都停了，稍响一点的声音发出来：“够了，去上课。”

人散了，最后一个人离开前什么东西落在林炜翔身上，他挨了太多打，第一反应就是更努力把自己缩成一团，因而那东西几乎把他完全罩住了，温暖的寂静的黑暗降临——那是一件外套。死狗一样地在地上瘫了半节课，他慢慢坐起来，哆哆嗦嗦从衣服口袋里摸出来一包纸巾。最开始一张他胡乱展开，把脸上乌七八糟的东西大致擦掉，然后迟钝地愣着，好像反应神经完全被打坏了，下课铃响的时候才一跃起身，冲到洗手台前疯狂地洗脸，让清水从鼻孔和嘴巴里流出来，几乎呛死自己。他洗一次脸就用一张纸，到后来只剩下最后一张，揣到裤袋里，回到教室，所有人表情没有变化，什么都没发生过。

有一瞬间他想狂性大发，原形毕露，既然没任何人对他有期待，他活该是个烂人，从生到死，那不如拉几个垫背的。林炜翔踉跄着走到课桌前面，准备伸手去抽屉里掏水果刀的时候，侧面投过来一道视线，他受了惊，猛然扭头去看，刘青松把书倒扣在桌上，正盯着他青青紫紫的脸看。隔着几个位置，他的视线融在冰冷的冬日夕阳里，和那光线一样毫无温度，但至少他在看“他”，而不是别的任何地方，任何人。刀背从他的手心里滑过，林炜翔看到刘青松无声地对他说：“等会留一下。”

最后一节课上完，林炜翔呆坐在空教室里，白天挨的那些打的后劲泛起来，他怀疑自己能不能站起来，一路撑到回去。刘青松不知道从哪里变出药水和棉签，拉了把椅子坐在他旁边，替他在脸上粉饰太平，低声同他说：“如果晚上老爷问起来，你就说打篮球的时候摔在操场上了。”这个称呼一下子就让林炜翔很出戏，他从鼻孔里哼了一声：“这是在演电视剧？”“也许吧，”刘青松心不在焉地回答，“就算是炮灰，也要努力多活几集啊。”他语气平淡，内容却很欠揍，林炜翔在桌下捏紧拳头，犹豫片刻还是松开，他现在不需要更多的麻烦了。

他花了比平时更多的时间走那段路，晚饭依然在长得吓人的餐桌上吃，中间摆一溜阴气森森的白蜡烛，主位上的老头吃到一半便发问：“今天在学校怎么样，还习惯吗？”林炜翔支吾着答了，下一句果然是问他的伤，他应着刘青松教的答了，换来短暂的沉默。他忐忑地抬起头，依稀在烛光里窥见老脸上的笑意，然后听到一句：“那明天我跟周深谈下翻修体育场的事。”周深是那个破中学的校长，走廊里挂的教职员表上最上头的一个名字。

在十七岁的林炜翔看来，即将迈入的成年人世界仍有许多谜团，其中一个就是他的这个便宜外公，谈起几十上百万的工程来轻描淡写，好像只是在说给他买只篮球，但又坚持住在这种穷乡僻壤里——至少在他的固有认知里，有钱人都该配豪宅豪车，这房子虽然大，但是破破烂烂，又没人气，晚上把灯一关，总有些莫名的响动，敏感点的人估计都要被折磨到神经衰弱，实在算不上哪里宜居。只是他寄人篱下，也没那胆子随便发问，就算夜里真的有鬼，不把他剥皮吮血也就罢了。

但天不遂人愿，那天夜里闹鬼的动静格外大，林炜翔半夜给吵得醒过来，举着手电筒一条走廊照过去，声又歇了，死寂的黑贴着他四周涌动，黑里仿佛空无一物，又像暗藏无数危险。他握着圆筒的手发汗，一步步朝前挪，尽头一扇门虚掩，光柱晃过去，停在床底，林炜翔站住脚步。最开始他以为这是杂物间，柜子桌子乱摆一地，床藏在后面，但走过一个角度看到墙上贴着的海报，少女偶像在舞台上挥洒汗水，脸颊在灯光下熠熠生辉。他缓慢地意识到这是刘青松的房间，但床上没有人。

“你怎么还不睡觉。”声音贴着他背后发出来，林炜翔吓得跌坐在床，手电筒骨碌碌滑到床头，在床板阻拦下停住。刘青松低头看他，大半张脸在阴影里，只有眼被光晃到，抬手遮着，眼睛眯起来，很像他之前在窗外看到的野猫，灯一开就跑掉。林炜翔鬼使神差地把电筒关了，籍着视网膜上留下的残像，看着刘青松问：“你去哪了？”刘青松好像是笑了，接着身边床垫下陷，温暖的重量落下，和厕所里一样的声线，却比那时离他更近：“你想我想到睡不着觉啊。”

林炜翔心漏跳一拍，萦绕在疑窦中的紧张此刻已全变作兴奋，他想自己赌对了，原来这花花世界里真的有这么一种生物，黑夜里，没有光的环境里就会变成另种模样，好刺激。那句话几乎是贴着他耳廓飘过去，他左手按着右手，掩饰发颤的声音：“白天的事，谢谢你。”脸旁的热气散了，刘青松离他远了：“哪件事。”不是疑问的语气，他并不真的感兴趣。

“你看到我了。”林炜翔实话实说。他入睡之前，真的回忆起窗边刘青松朝他投来的那一瞥，在黑眼珠里隐约投射出他自己的脸，熟悉但是陌生，和镜子里看过的好像并不完全一样。又是短促的安静，林炜翔简直要以为自己说错了话，但是随后他被轻微地冰了一下，是一只手摸过他的脸，抬起来，放在他头顶的发旋上揉了揉。

无声地，这只手的主人靠过来，很疲倦似的低头，额头抵在他肩上，姿势介于安慰与祈求安慰之间。林炜翔手僵在空中，本想搭在刘青松腰上，最后还是落到他背上，拍了拍。他强自按捺着扳起刘青松下巴吻住他的冲动，这还是太逾越，即使林炜翔也不能现在就做得出来，况且房门还没有关上。

过了很短时间，但又好像很长，刘青松直起身，引他回自己房间，还同他开玩笑：“太怕黑的话要不要哥哥陪你睡啊。”林炜翔摸到墙上电灯开关，灯亮过后他再抬头看，刘青松脸上却没在笑，嘴唇抿着，好似一张铁面具罩住他，任何情绪都进不到他眼里。他干巴巴地答了句不用，门和灯都关上，留下林炜翔和一室空荡荡的黑暗。

第二天早上起来，他在后院洗自己的内裤和昨天弄脏的外套，晾衣绳也是那种很原始的，一根麻绳，所有衣物都因循地心引力缩到一起。他努力要把它们分开，结果完全是徒劳，正在这时刘青松提着伞从屋子里走出来，好像完全没看到林炜翔在做什么，若无其事地说：“早饭在桌上，今天我带你上学。”

他起初没明白，回道：“我又不是上幼儿园，用不到接送吧。”

刘青松耸了耸肩：“随便你。”

林炜翔还是同之前一样走路上学，但那条路上多了一个坑，这件事没有人通知他，他自然摔了个狗吃屎，没好透的伤教他一时没能爬起来。扑在坑里的当口，一滴水砸在他后脑上，很快大雨轰轰烈烈淋透他，路边一条满身泥泞的土狗路过，还冲他旁边的电线杆抬腿撒尿，尿溅了几滴到他身上。

当天晚上林炜翔回去就开始发高烧，饭也没吃就在床上蒙头大睡，恍惚间听到外公在问他什么，他忘记自己有没有回答，很快重新昏过去。这场病来势汹汹，一整天后他才清醒，刘青松端了粥让他喝。他勉强坐起来靠在床头，眼前还在一阵阵地发晕，手指擦过刘青松冰凉的手背，很久违的一种安定感涌上来，他没有多想，伸过去抓那只手，刘青松轻微地挣了挣，他含糊地说：“就一会。”它就不动了，凉嗖嗖的同他交握在一起，骨节旁生着薄茧，摩挲时带来难言的惬意，于是他渐渐在这一点清凉里坠入梦境，很久以来未曾有过的好眠。

外面的世界吵嚷不休，但林炜翔回到了最开始的那个家，趴在阳台上透过明亮的玻璃窗子远远看着，一切都显得十分遥远，再激烈也只同客厅黑色方壳子里上演的剧目一般无害，他在躺椅上昏昏欲睡，浑身浸在安全感里。在他阖上眼睛的前一秒，砰砰砰敲窗户的声音教他惊醒过来，隔着玻璃有人正急切地同他说些什么，但他只觉得困，揉着眼迷迷糊糊地问：“什么？”来人的脸融解在天顶倾泻的光里看不清，敲击声渐渐微弱，林炜翔睁着困顿的眼睛，快要睡过去的时候天突然黑了，躺椅、阳台玻璃和暖烘烘的太阳全数消失，醒来之前的刹那间，满脸的泪撞到他眼里，夺去了他所有神识。

下一次呼吸是在满屋的雨声里，原来敲他窗的是密密麻麻的水珠，急到快把玻璃砸穿。天暗到分不清昼夜，他躺回去，躺到实在很饿才起来。整间屋显得比平时更空，几面墙滴滴答答朝外渗水，灰黄的墙皮剥落，弄得地面上狼藉一片。他走到厨房里，煮了点方便面吃，刚挑起一根面，外公在门口说：“醒了啊。”林炜翔不想承认自己又被吓了一跳，嗯了一声，想起来什么，问：“刘青松呢？”“学校那边替你请好假了，”对面顿了一下，又说，“他们去郊游，好像要过几天才回来。”

林炜翔就又回去睡，他在城里时学校并不这样随便放大假，但这里的规矩可能不同，而且雨真的太大了，上古时期灭世的洪水也不过如此。又一觉醒来，这一夜尽是乱梦，林炜翔眼还没睁，手在床头柜上摸，一下碰到杯子，跌在地上摔了个粉碎。他看着地下流的一小滩水，才意识到刘青松留下的热水早冷了，还被他差不多喝完，药也不知道放在哪里，这里到底不算是他家，只是客居罢了。但若说要回去，却也不知回到哪里，他待到十六年的那个家已经不在了。

房子里又没人，主桌上搁着一盏风灯，光焰在窗外的风雨中飘摇。林炜翔提着灯到处走，除了风声雨声这里再没有别的动静，现在他甚至有点想闹鬼了，哪怕是鬼出来发疯也好过现在这样，像被大水淹在巨大的坟茔里。走着走着就走到刘青松的房间门口，门关着但没锁，里面还是很狭窄，转身都难。他走到床边时额头碰到半敞的衣柜门，洗好的外套从他怀里滑过，瞬间林炜翔就感到头皮发麻，全身过电。但是很快，他明白过来这不是真的刘青松，这教他既松了口气又怅然若失。但他还是悄悄把那件衣服取下来，抱在怀里，发起来一些希奇古怪的幻梦。

无意间他的手肘碰到搁在旁边的灯，光射进幢幢的衣柜里，视界边缘隐约浮现出一条凸线，板材好像从中间加厚了一层。他伸手去摸，一圈下来背上已浮起冷汗，这是一扇开在柜子里的小门。本能的预感大声预警，但他才十七岁，他会做的就是把警报灯拧下来，毫无防备地闯进去。

长隧道里长满湿滑的青苔，起初林炜翔还带着灯，但很快他就不得不把它放在地上，因为空间在不断收窄，窄到他怀疑人类能不能真的通过。他应该是在一路往下，越往前就越黑，死寂，完全没有活的迹象，仿佛这是通到地心，绝无生命的世界。他开始退缩，这并不能算是什么探险，接着他还没来得及真的转身，就嗵的一下掉到地上，一个未知的空间里。

立刻就有热气扑过来，黑暗中什么东西靠近他，林炜翔没有来得及反应，就被那东西掐住腰，冰冷的软软的肉，好像是手。下一个被袭击的是他裤子的拉链，他一时间没有明白处境，两只手都牢牢环住他，怎么还有余裕做别的动作，直到他的鸡巴给隔着内裤舔了一口，他才恍然醒过来，这之前他大概都没有完全清醒，但现在醒得不能再醒了。他听到自己声音发抖，在喊那个他早就想喊的名字：“刘青松？”

没有回答，什么都看不见，他暂时变瞎，手脚无助地在空气里乱挥，但是没有用。一只手往上，掀开他衣服停在胸口按着，另一只往下，他太震惊，以至于错过了最后的反抗机会——那张嘴巴，里面的舌头，和右手，灵活到比游鱼还滑，没过几分钟就弄得他硬起来，一边轻微地有节奏地吸他，舔他，舌尖刺到孔里又绕着鸡巴划圈，一边慢吞吞拿拇指和食指搓捻两颗蛋，把它们朝中间挤压，正把握在稍痛但仍然很爽的界限上，绝妙的平衡。

林炜翔还是找到一个安放他手的地方，沿着头发滑下去，他手底拿捏住了一段后颈，哺乳动物很脆弱的地方。但没有反抗，干燥的皮肤温驯地在他掌心里蹭了蹭，同时更温暖的地方把他吞进去，深到喉口，大半根都含到，一点无法克制的呕感绞着他让他脑子一片空白，抓住自己能抓住的一把头发要把所有能塞的都塞进去。

他太用力，终于逼出来一点声音，微弱的低声的呜咽，稍纵即逝，完全不够。再往里，撞得更狠，断断续续地漏了更多，林炜翔呼吸不顺畅，像个肺痨呼呼地喘，闭起眼睛，在黑的虚空里模模糊糊窥见刘青松的侧脸，无表情的下撇的唇角，左眼下小小的泪痣，无意似的朝他投来一瞥……他不能再想下去，在柔软的、骨头上绷着的那层皮上乱摸，圆溜溜的一颗在凹框里陷着，是眼球，再向下滑的时候他的手给人按住，突的一个冷的刺激——周遭黑得浓深，给他恐怖的错觉，好像缠住他的已经是具死尸的幻象，要把他吸干，做一对交缠的骷髅。

但这个幻象又那么真，单纯地万分热烈，任由他暴虐妄为，一次一次捅到气管外面，温暖的嘴巴紧紧裹着他，除了咕噜噜的水声什么都没有泄露。在拼命调整和压抑呕吐感的同时他尚有余裕贴着林炜翔摸他，微凉的手掌攀上他后背，指甲陷进去一点，刺刺的疼。林炜翔倒吸气，急促而快速地说：“让开一点，我……”想必对方比他更早感到跳动的射精前兆，但是没有完全退开，留了半截含在嘴里。汹涌的精液肯定呛到他了，但他仍然安静地逆来顺受地接受了这个，甚至在林炜翔失神的时候勾住他手指，顺着湿漉漉的下颌摸下去，停到他尖尖的喉结上，那一小块骨头正在滚动，为了吞咽刚被射出来的东西。

这个认知让他差一点又硬起来。

但是有哪里不对，所有发生的事都很古怪，没有理由，林炜翔试探性地去摸那张湿得一塌糊涂的脸，这次不再有阻力，他说：“是我，我不知道你为什么在这里……”他艰难地停下来思考，没有回应让他显得像个精神病，对着虚空自言自语。突然地他回想起那一个夜里并非疑问的对话，话脱口而出：“我真的想你。”

“我知道是你。”刘青松环着他在他颈侧说话，声音很沙哑。他没有直接回答林炜翔，而是呓语一样地，低低地说：“我两天没有喝过水了。”

悚然的猜想已经呼之欲出，他想要质问无数句，但一时间张口结舌，无法动弹。刘青松不再说什么，他两只手穿过林炜翔肋下交握在他背后，坐到他大腿上，拿两瓣不那么饱满的屁股缓慢地磨他。他没有穿裤子或者已经脱了，只剩内裤，光裸的大腿皮肤和林炜翔的叠在一起，总算是有点暖意。

林炜翔手伸过去托住他，手指沿着内裤边缘伸进去，两片丰厚的肉唇闭着，被他捅开便惊慌地流出泪，刘青松在他怀里克制不住地颤抖起来。那瞬间林炜翔产生非常恶劣的想法，他想现在天下大亮，看刘青松脸上是什么表情，那张坚硬的面具是不是已经片片崩裂。

只要他再流一滴眼泪，林炜翔一定就马上心软，跪下来忏悔自己卑劣，但他没有，林炜翔一边没有润滑就插进去一边在想，这简直是刘青松自找的。他甚至还在轻声地笑，尽管痛得掐紧林炜翔的肩，还是断断续续地带着笑意，咬他的耳朵，冲他说话。

他说好痛啊，又说不要停，最后终于没能再发出声音，抻着颈子接受林炜翔堵住他的嘴，用舌头。嘴里全都是腥味，林炜翔咬着那条滑溜的舌头，很满意地尽数把刘青松发出来的全部声音，热腾腾的呼吸和喘息都吃进肚子里。一段时间里，他的脑子昏昏然了，想接管奴隶主位置，教刘青松从今往后都只能喝他的精液，但他经常缺席的良知挣扎着醒过来，不抗拒不是放任虐待的理由……不该是。

刘青松的反应不像是真的喜欢疼痛，他其实能分辨，但真相比这个还要难以接受，要到所有冲动冷却下来，理智重新回归的时候林炜翔才想通——他只是习以为常，疼痛甚至和一种扭曲的安全感捆绑起来，教他感到自己是真的存在，真的活着，而不是幻象，不是早已死去多年的冰冷的尸骸。

而现下温暖的身子紧贴着他，在无尽的黑里整个人类世界仿佛从来没存在过或者是早已经毁灭殆尽，只留下这么两个孤种在交媾，而他们也很快就要消亡，这是地球最后的也是最初的夜晚。在不应期他依然搂着刘青松，用自己的外套把他裹住。在他怀里他们已经融为一体，不再用语言交流而连高潮都达到完全一致，抵在他背上的脚哆嗦着蜷紧了脚趾。林炜翔渐渐接受用触觉来感受刘青松残留着婴儿肥的脸，他的细长的脖子，他弓起来的单薄的脊背，他看不见这些，手掌下的感觉因此却更鲜明。他同林炜翔以前搞过的那些女人都不一样，也许以后还有别的，但全都不是他，不会再是他。

刘青松是开天辟地的独一档，这件事情在林炜翔射在他肚子里时就完全明白过来，并且被他牢牢地铭记住，往后即使想要淡忘也是徒劳。林炜翔禁不住来回地摸两个人连接的地方，会阴中间本来不该存在的小洞，完全被撑开，塞得满满当当，内壁剧烈地搏动着好像下秒就要被捅破，肠穿肚烂。刘青松下巴搁在他肩上，语气平淡地说：“可以进去，……试过很多次。”他指的是手指，“几根都可以。”

林炜翔的心立时被他揪紧，刘青松却又换上哄骗的口气，劝诱他：“我没所谓的，不用管我。”有一阵林炜翔没有说话，沉默地用力操他，他还在精力旺盛的年纪，连着做两三次也没显得太疲倦。这一次结束以后他调匀了呼吸，重新开口：“我们走吧，离开这里。”

也就是在这短暂的虚浮的温存里他才敢讲这样的大话，刘青松竟然没有笑他，只是抬手摸他的脸，拿指节刮他的眉毛和刚长出来的一点胡茬，半晌后抵住他额头，教他感觉到缓慢的摇头。

“没有用的，他会找到我……有的时候，这个世界没有你想的那么大。”他继续说下去，即使林炜翔没有问：“他去扫墓，这次没有带我。但那里有一个位置留给我。”

“你……”

“我试过。”只这一句，封住了林炜翔的嘴，那种笃定的语气深深刺痛他，那个梦中的安全屋在此刻轰然崩塌，无数的断梁和碎玻璃哗啦啦垮下来，压得他透不过气。

但是刘青松不想再见他碎裂下去，他拿嘴巴里的胶水把他粘起来，含混地亲密地安抚他：“但这几天他回不来，或者我们可以……”可以什么，他没说出来，以行动代替。在那个黑暗的地底洞窟里林炜翔差点死过去，他以为自己这辈子都不能再勃起因为他真的射了太多次，再度醒来时还在隐隐发痛。

雨小了一点，刘青松骑车带林炜翔出门，他腿太长，别扭地拖在地上，手揽着刘青松的腰替他打伞。街上没有人，没有城市里喧嚷不休的喇叭和人声，两侧的田垄里农作物枯黄的梗倒伏下来，无限地向四方延伸，从唯一的一栋教学楼窗户里也能远远地看到。楼上就是天台，护栏都没，只要往前走，一直往前走，就会坠落下去。

刘青松把一排窗子都打开，在靠窗的桌上张开腿，腰朝后折，在林炜翔手里垂着颈子，眯眼看他。他瘦得锁骨突出，那段脖颈稍用力就能折断，课桌高度同那辆自行车一样不适宜地矮，刘青松一时抬起膝盖蹭林炜翔的腰，一时又脱力松开。林炜翔捞着他膝窝重新抬起腿，更方便他操进去，雨丝几乎是平行地飞进来，扑得他们半身都湿，林炜翔说：“你不怕桌子弄脏啊。”刘青松摇头，在他的唇齿之间依稀是在黏连地说“无所谓”，等林炜翔放开捧住他脸的手时说：“谁敢说我什么，不存在的。”那种再自然不过的鄙夷腔调让林炜翔着了迷，他人还在挨操像个婊子，但也是高高在上的婊子，旁的什么人都只是脚下的一滩烂泥，踩都不屑去踩的。

小镇上一天只有一班车开到县城，车门破得直晃荡，山路又颠，刘青松顶着兜帽靠在林炜翔肩上一直睡，他头发有些长，软软地垂下来挡住眼，脸侧着更显得好小，十四五岁或者更小，刚到青春期，嘴唇上的绒毛如同雨后春笋一样冒出来。睡着的时候他既不遥远也不再冰冷了，规律地一呼一吸，林炜翔把他额上乱蓬蓬的头发扫开，低声同他商量：“要不要去染个头发？”“嗯……可以。”刘青松迷迷糊糊地回答，好像并没醒，只是说梦话。

林炜翔的便宜妈好歹给他留了点钱，他真的带刘青松去发廊，染之前要先洗头，洗头妹把刘青松的脑袋拿大毛巾包起来就掀开墙上的隔帘，走到旁边不知道干什么去了。他在昏暗的室内躺着，屁股底下的劣质皮革硌得慌，林炜翔跑过来在他脸上很快地亲了一下，抓住他垂在椅侧的手。那女的迟迟不来，林炜翔只好代劳，解开毛巾胡乱揉搓他头皮，刘青松也由他乱搞，头一点一点的，随口说：“你以后可以去给人洗头，一个头十块，不错的。”

林炜翔愣了下，笑着说：“你给我当老板娘，我算数不好，算不清账。”“……想得挺美。”刘青松没很认真地弹他额头一下。隔壁升起来熟悉的呻吟声，女人嗓门大，叫得挺浪，刘青松有点脸红了，他皮肤白，红一点就很明显，眼珠挪开不和林炜翔对视。林炜翔扳着他下巴要他转回来，这次他如愿以偿地看清刘青松的表情了。

他其实还是会害羞，眼睛里藏的情绪百转千回，刘青松不仅是活着，还很鲜活明亮，被他那样看着，整双眼里都是林炜翔的倒影，他不可免俗地希望这一时半刻永远持续，到时间失去意义的，近于永恒的尽头。

“要做吗？”刘青松小小声地用气音在他耳边问。林炜翔吃惊地看他，他却没再躲闪视线。林炜翔艰难地吞口水，摸他耳朵，手指翻来覆去地钻到耳洞里，按耳蜗的软骨，片刻后回：“还是不要在这里吧。”刘青松装作天真地歪歪头，弯着身子拿脸颊蹭了下他裤裆，继续用很低的，只有两人能听到的音量说：“我以为你想。”“但外面可能会有人经过，我不想给他们看到你……这样的你。”

他看起来还是有点困惑，林炜翔突然意识到，这一定不是第一次发生，最开始的时候刘青松或许也害怕过，反抗过，但没有用。他只能强迫自己享受。谎言重复一千遍就成了真理。

在刺鼻难闻的染剂味道里他同刘青松接了片刻的吻，刘青松的头发不停淌水，弄湿了他的脖子和林炜翔的手，他的脸色在有点缺氧的状态下渐渐红润起来，实在好漂亮，教人看一眼就印象十足。林炜翔坐在椅子边上，洗头妹回来的时候弹簧正好不争气地响了一声，好像他们刚才在上面干了什么见不得人的事情，她从胸罩里往外掏钱，说：“弄脏了要加钱的。”“没有。”林炜翔局促地退到一边，抓起茶几上的报纸挡住脸，过了两分钟才发现拿反了。

刘青松染了个藏青色，对着镜子拨弄自己刚吹过的蓬松头发，林炜翔同他说：“这颜色褪得很快的，过两天就是黄色了。”刘青松哦了一声：“也没什么不好。”想了想，加强了一遍：“挺好的。”

县里的饭馆菜色也多一点，刘青松挑挑拣拣地吃了几口就放下筷子，说是没胃口。路过一家店，他推了门搭进去，里面嗡嗡的电钻响，老板一身花臂，专注地好似在解剖手下的一具死尸。原来是纹身店，刘青松翻了翻花纹册子，回头跟林炜翔说：“纹一个吧。”两人一起来，多半是情侣，这小店老板倒是见多识广，对同性恋也无甚反应，只说：“特殊花纹需要设计时间，这上面的不用，但纹了就不要后悔，”他补充，“洗纹身绝对是你们想象不到的痛。”

躺在隔壁的刘青松好像是笑了一下，他说：“不会的。”林炜翔刚想到可怕的疑问，若他真被捉回去要怎么交代这明显的鬼混的烙印，刘青松竟同他心有灵犀，未及他问出口就先抢答，也不知是说不会被发现，还是发现了也不后悔。

时间仓促，最后是选了一串花里胡哨的外文字母，不像英语，刘青松自己选在锁骨下二寸，当天夜里他坐在林炜翔身上时告诉他那是离心脏最近的地方。林炜翔纹在腰侧，师傅说那是人身上最敏感的地方之一，纹起来比别的地方都疼，但他正要记住这疼痛，那是独属于十七岁的幼稚的蛮勇，好似痛过就永不消退，终生难忘。

剩下的钱也只够一间破落的汽车旅馆，晚上又下起暴雨，天花板淅淅沥沥地漏水，床尾一块连着被子都湿了，幸好衣柜里还有床发霉的毯子，两个人抱在一处，缩在毯子底下取暖，四条腿交缠着锁住一点热量。电视屏亮着，花花绿绿的显像管闪动，谁也没去看演的什么。靠近玄关的墙上挂着钟，房间里咔嗒咔嗒的指针走动声压过了电视声音，这种时间流逝的声音竟比多么放浪的呻吟都更有效，刘青松同林炜翔对视一眼，默契十足地钻到毯子下，在一片安宁的暖烘烘的黑暗里给他舔，果然在见不到光的时候他就变成另一种模样。

纹身的伤口还隐隐在疼，刘青松胸口缠着纱布，咬起来要小心，不能沾太多水。他半闭着眼睛，完全把主导权移交给林炜翔，好像压根不在意自己会被摧毁和破坏成什么样子，也或者他早已经没有什么可害怕的了。他的身体敏感得过头，下面没人碰就抽动着射出来，手还高高地吊在林炜翔颈子上，林炜翔听到他口齿不清地呢喃着：“有时候手腕用钢丝吊起来，很疼的。”语气几乎在撒娇，他用这样的语气把自己一剖两半，那些经年的腐烂又结疤的丑陋伤口袒露在风雨交加的夜里，林炜翔实在没有任何合适的话可以从喉咙里挤出来面对这些，而这正是刘青松所要的。

他绝口不提那些会灼伤自己的虚幻字眼，诸如爱和明天，甚或是自由，只是在恢复体力的休战的间隙里小声地，卖弄神秘地同林炜翔分享他用这具身体牢牢刻下来的经验之谈，两条腿要这样夹着更爽，累得快撑不住的时候怎么摇屁股能教里面杵着的玩意软得更快，他都一条条一件件毫无保留传给林炜翔，知道他天资愚钝，还特意重复演示好几遍。

“……你要记得…….以后……真的很痛。”恍惚之间林炜翔仿佛听到刘青松在说什么，但他已经睁不开眼，刘青松还不要他离开，一条腿搭在他腰上，射进去的都堵在里面流不出来。过了一阵他昏昏然做起梦，不记得都梦见什么，只是醒来感到一种松快，浑身都抽筋拔骨地疲累，但很放松。刘青松睡得蜷成一团，林炜翔给他枕着的那只手臂完全发麻，动弹不得，但也没撤开，环着他又昏睡过去。不知几点，寂静的咔嗒声里林炜翔又醒来，这次是刘青松在蹭他，在他怀里翻过身，稍微仰视着他，眼睛还没有完全睁开，有些迷蒙地望望他，那副神情简直就像他从来就在他的臂弯里长大，从懵懂孩童渐渐地一天一天地长开，终于成为如今的模样——只是虚幻的美妙的错觉，但那时他真渴望这是事实，他不会教他受那么多残酷的刑罚，把他关在地下不见天日——林炜翔完全忘记他根本没能力做到所有的事，他其实连自己都养不活。

最初的两个月生活似乎同之前相比没有任何变化，那个老东西不动声色，仿佛对他不在场时发生的一切毫不知情，也不关心，只是个普通的同两个外孙生活在一起的老头。每天晚上的例行聚餐成了一种难熬的酷刑，有几次林炜翔想操起桌上的刀叉捅进干枯的喉管里，刘青松及时在光照不到的，昏暗的地方按住了他的手，冲他缓慢地摇头，林炜翔读他的唇，好像在说：“不值得。”

“为了我，或者别人去杀什么人，毁了往后的整个人生，你有天会后悔的，”夜里刘青松头靠在枕头上，难得有耐心朝林炜翔解释，“那时候你会恨我，我不想这样。”他注意到那张凝望着自己的脸上桀骜的、不服气的神色，摇了摇头，冲林炜翔摆摆手，懒洋洋地：“去睡觉吧。”

到白昼，在日光下的一天，应该是在操场上，林炜翔跑完步，坐在长草间的阶梯上擦汗，远远地看到刘青松从围墙边走过，明明是朝夕相见的，他却突然感觉陌生，有什么变化在这株藤蔓上难以觉察地爬行日久，到那一天结出不怀好意的隐秘的花蕾来，终于给这个迟钝的情人发现——他左手搭在肚子上，自己也没意识到走路的姿势与往日有所不同，是有点怪异的微弓着腰，如果不是脚踝上绑着铅球，就是别的令他重心下坠，而难以适应这种新的平衡了。

稍晚时候，在器材室里他掀起刘青松的衣服，想确认他是不是发胖，刘青松在他脑袋罩在一坨毛衣里时冷静地说：“我没吃药。”林炜翔立刻带着他一起跌在身后的垫子上，发酵过后的汗味扑面而来，熏得刘青松推开他去干呕，除了透明的黏连在嘴角的唾液没有更多的东西吐出来，显然这不是今天的第一次了。他看了一眼呆滞的林炜翔，一个疑惑的表情还凝固在他脸上，刘青松没有再说什么，推门走出去，留给他一个背影。

那天剩下的时间里林炜翔都浑浑噩噩地度过，从到这里以来他没有再想起以前生活里发生过的事，可是仿佛早已被遗忘的一个场景终于还是追上了他。那时候他结交了一些社会上混的朋友，他们教他抽烟、喝酒和搞女人，其中一个在全校集合时站在隔壁班的方阵里，那是林炜翔第一次在学校里看到她，同时意识到她竟然是他的同学。他们出去开过几次房，然后她又在学校里消失了，几个月以后风尘仆仆地重新出现，在一家奶茶店截住林炜翔，直截了当地把化验单拍到他面前，告知他需要为这个突然降临的孩子负责，至少要拿一笔他肯定拿不出来的钱给她。

他那时其实是很震惊的，仅在很短的一段时间之前她还是艳光四射的，但眼前的这个女人，满面憔悴，头发乱糟糟的，按在桌上的那只手青筋暴突，挺着一个几乎可以说是恐怖的大肚子，鼓得像个充满气的气球，林炜翔真怕它会突然就爆炸，喷出满头满脸的肉块。覆在她身上的幻光消退之后，她在他眼中就同街上任何一个蓬头垢面的女人别无二致了，恐惧和恶心让他在那一天仓皇而逃，而后突兀的幻灭让他做了很长一段时间的噩梦。他把身上所有的钱打给了她，但好几天都拒绝去上课，直到快要被退学才不得不回到学校。

然而她从此便再一次地、事实上是永久地从他的生活里蒸发了，又过了几个星期教导主任叫他去办公室谈话，让他请家长到学校来，因为她的家长终于找到了学校来，要他家出面给个说法。他还来不及思考为什么这次她本人没有出现，就被连根拔起，打包送到了这里。

“你喝多了。”刘青松把他架到屋后，让他趴在地上吐。漫天的星星都像在旋转，围着他飞舞，林炜翔过了最反胃的那一阵，缓慢地恢复了部分神识，发现自己刚才把所有该说的和不该说的都和着胃液吐了出来，有些还溅到了刘青松身上。刘青松青白的脸色表明他在极力忍耐，但他现在居然还没有把林炜翔扔在这，一定很爱他。林炜翔短暂地陶醉了一会，直到他意识到自己正抓着人家裤腿不放，隔壁养的狗也不过死皮赖脸到如此境界，赶紧羞愧地放开手。

刘青松果然拔腿就走，林炜翔躺在酒精浸泡的土地上双眼呆滞地盯着一颗闪烁的星星，他感到心口破了个大洞，正在呼呼地往里灌风。换十年后的自己来看他一定说这是无病呻吟，但那时候他真心实意地感到不堪重负，不可名状的东西要把他压垮了。

林炜翔快睡着的时候被轻微的一耳光扇醒了，并不疼，接着热毛巾扔到他额头上，挡住了他半边鼻孔。在憋死之前他费力地抬起手把冷掉的毛巾拨开，然后看到刘青松还在稍远的地方抱着手臂站着，低头看手机。但现在是一月的凌晨，他本来早就可以回屋去，裹紧被子睡个好觉，却还在这里原地跺着脚，如果他不是傻逼，就是确实爱惨林炜翔了，也或者这根本就是同一回事。

第二天天不亮刘青松就把林炜翔从被子里扒出来，骑车带他上了高速。这是违反交规的，自行车当然不能上高速，但刘青松不在乎这个，不被监控拍到就无所谓。林炜翔为自己像个女人一样坐后座的待遇提出严正抗议，刘青松扔给他一个头盔：“少说两句，风大。”这显然是个摩托车头盔，林炜翔还想追问他头盔哪来的，但刘青松并没有理他。

破凤凰的链子嘎吱嘎吱响了一路，竟也没有掉，刘青松把车停在山脚下，朝接近九十度的崎岖土坡爬上去，林炜翔在后面气喘吁吁地问他要干什么，他只说到了就知道了。

上到半山腰，路边开始出现杂草掩映下的石碑，先是零星一块、两块，到了相对开阔的平地上，放眼望去，密密麻麻全都是新旧不一的、静默地矗立着的灰白石碑。爬山爬出来的一身汗冷却下来，凝在背上，这是一座坟山。

刘青松打开车兜里提出来的塑料袋，拿出矿泉水瓶和一叠纸钱。瓶盖打开后浓郁的酒香飘出来，他穿过漫山遍野的坟，走到边缘，不起眼的角落里，在无字的小碑前蹲下。碑前的泥地上有新鲜的黑灰痕迹，由于连日大雨已被冲淡不少，但还有一些残留下来。刘青松浇了一半在地面，剩一半尽数倒在升腾起来的火堆里。瞬间火蛇就窜高到半空，吞吃掉每张纸钱。塑料袋底下还有块帆布，他抖开来铺在地上，跪在那堆火前，伏下身子，规规矩矩地磕了两个头。

有一半是空着的，那是留给他的。林炜翔闭上了他聒噪的嘴巴，双膝落下在左半边，在青天白日和满山的死人见证下同刘青松挤在脏兮兮的帆布上，好似在拜堂，跪天跪地跪高堂，就差一顶红盖头。刘青松直起身子，一时维持着跪坐姿势没有动弹，黑烟熏得他眼眶发红，但脸颊仍然干燥着。

在怔忡的、梦游似的表情里他平静地，甚至漠然地说：“我没有妈。”他指了指隐在火焰之后的孤零零的坟：“这是生我的人，他在我出生那一天就死了。”

“大出血，难产死的。”他停了一停，林炜翔以为他是哽住了，但结果并没有。曾经在他的怀里哭到脸都花的，他的男孩，好像和面前的这个刘青松无法重合起来，但他们又确然是同一个人。只在全然无光的绝对黑暗里，他才允许林炜翔碰到那些湿润的眼泪，也放任了自己稍纵即逝的软弱，也许在他的独自一人的十多年里，这也是绝无仅有的。

刘青松静静地等着火烧尽，这是难得的晴天，他的头发果然褪成淡黄色，在山风中糊得满脸都是，衬得肤色白到几近透明。到最后一簇火星也熄灭，他站起来，对林炜翔说：“有一件事要你帮忙，我死了以后麻烦你把我埋到这里来，就在旁边。今天提前带你来，以后就不会找不到地方了。”

林炜翔简直不可相信刘青松能用这样的语气同他讨论死亡，好像这件事同晚上吃什么一样的简单，一样的自然而然地即将发生。他只能张口结舌地，无力地试图反驳：“你不要想那些……还很远的，不会的。”“总会有这么一天的，”刘青松说，“我也就是这么一说，我还很年轻的，不想现在就死。”林炜翔慌慌张张拉他的手来拖着，还是有点凉，但仍有活人的温度有脉搏，于是暂时地安下心：“走吧。”

刘青松最后朝那里回望了一眼：“其实……”但他没有补完这句话，而是摇了摇头，露出一点笑意，“算了，没什么。”

事情发生改变，换个说法，不得不有所变化的时候，是在又半个月以后。除夕前几天，一辆轿车停到刘家门口，那个与林炜翔仅有一面之缘的女人过来探望他与她的父亲。刘青松给她开的门，双方都愣了一下。她的视线不可避免地下落到冬衣下，微隆的肚子上，那本来不至于一眼就被看穿，但刘青松也并不想知道她是怎么发现的，无言地替她让开一条路。

她一定是有所误会，还不浅，以至于只强撑着维持了几个小时的体面，在主位缺席的情况下吃完了一顿晚饭，就冲进了老东西的卧室里。林炜翔最近的心情倒是挺好，“报应”好像终于姗姗来迟，他还没有动手，这老头就被别的什么看不见的东西击倒了。一天晚上摔倒在浴室里，勉强回到床上后就没能再下来过。卧床以来他很快变得神神叨叨，大白天也喃喃念叨着什么，目光空洞，视周围一切为无物。

林炜翔觉得应该就这么让他自生自灭，刘青松却说：“让他活久一点吧，就这么死了太便宜他了。”他说到做到，还给老东西请了护工，每天来擦身、送饭。护工忙碌的时候他们就在隔壁做爱，破床响得像下一秒要塌，但总也没有塌，刘青松在高潮过后说：“你不知道那时候他怎么说我的——”他神色一变，作出极厌弃的样子，朝床边地下吐口水，“同他一样的下贱，离了男人就活不了！在我这里再怎么赌咒发誓都没有用，只消人家一勾手指，就屁颠屁颠又凑上去给操了！”

他把腿横在林炜翔胸口，调整到最舒服的姿势，含糊地说：“那天你在地下找到我，我觉得他说的可能是对的……”过了一会儿刘青松还自顾自地补刀：“你被那些傻逼打得满地找牙的时候是真的很衰，本来就不聪明，差点彻底傻了。”林炜翔干巴巴地：“哦。”“……但我也挺瞎的，最瞎的一点就是看上你……”声音渐趋微弱，刘青松睡着了。

那天半夜，林炜翔被敲门声吵醒，女人泪水涟涟地问他：“翔翔，你愿意跟妈妈回去吗？”这称呼恶心得他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，皱起眉头反问：“您有什么事吗？”她沉默了，半晌后开口：“刘……你外公我会请人照看的，妈妈知道你不喜欢上学，不读书也可以的，你想干什么就干什么，没人会干涉你……”“刘青松呢？”林炜翔打断了她。她诧异地啊了一声，别过脸去盯着门框，犹豫地回答：“他也快成年了，我们还是尊重他的意愿，看他是想留在这里还是……”

那一瞬间林炜翔很想跳起来质问她，他怎么会想留在这种地方。但是他很快在被子底下按住自己的手，就像刘青松经常做的那样。几个月以前他根本不担心冲动会招致什么后果，不过现在，虽然还是很难相信，他毕竟是要当爹的人了，应该尽量站在成熟的角度来思考问题。

他最近其实也经常在考虑这个，一点“母亲”施舍来的零花钱可以支撑他带刘青松去染头发、纹身和开房，但往后，若是再想去补色，或者开很多次房，当然需要更多的钱，更别说一个孩子还要带来多少额外的开销。他以前的朋友里有一个叫金哥的，眼看都要混到正经黑社会的地步，突然金盆洗手不干了。过了好久林炜翔在街边快餐店再见到他，围着围裙在灶台后面炒菜，拿手机给他看屏保上的老婆和儿子，吸了一口烟屁股，意味深长地拍他肩膀：“小子，你也总有这么一天的。”那时他只当是玩笑，现在却认真考虑起投奔金哥的可能性。他妈说得对，他确实不是读书的料，而且刘青松这边很快就有要用钱的地方了。

出乎意料的是刘青松说自己要留在这里，他没指望林炜翔能明白处境，简单地讲给他听：“我这样出去找不到什么像样的工作，你妈妈那边也没有多余的地方给我住。”他看了看林炜翔的脸色，补充道：“.…..你先过去，落下脚再来接我。我不会跑的。”林炜翔还想说什么，刘青松用一个简短的问句结束了这场单方面的对话：“你不信我？”

他无法违抗刘青松，也不想那么做。在启程的前一天夜里林炜翔彻夜难眠，支起身子在黑暗中凝视熟睡的刘青松，这个人的出现好似一下填满了他生命中许多空悬的位置，除了不能合法领证的夫妻关系，他还同时是他的兄长，监护人，破裂镜子的另一半边，引他到河对岸，陌生的真实世界的摆渡人。他不舍得离开，但为了以后不分离更长时间，天一亮他就要上路，搭唯一的那班车离开，下次见不知道是什么时候。

他伸手到刘青松胸口去抚摸平滑肌肤上镌刻的纹身，在张牙舞爪的墨迹下面不远的地方，年轻的心脏嗵嗵跳着，很快他的腹中将会有另一重微弱的心跳共鸣了。这是他真正长大成人的那一刻，从背对着刘青松，踏出门槛的时候算起，便同过去彻底地一刀两断了。

剩下的所有回忆都同没有来到镇上以前一般，成了几千块散落在地的拼图，很难还原成它们本来的样子了。林炜翔还记得起自己从脚手架上跌下来，摔破了头，从那以后他好像渐渐忘了许多事情，刘青松一语成谶，最后他还是傻了。在城里他辗转待过不少地方，餐馆后厨、网吧前台，也真的去给人洗过头，但总没能干得长久。熟悉的陌生的脸孔闹哄哄地吵来吵去，他的妈不久就离了婚，带着他和弟弟妹妹搬出去住，男人走马灯一样地换，不变的总是吵，每个人都歇斯底里地大喊大叫。他最后只能搬到工棚去住，几十个人挤在通铺上，工友们各自给家里的老娘或老婆打电话报平安，他害怕刘青松看到这里环境的恶劣，只好在聊天框里编造一些拙劣的幻梦，同他展望，哪栋拔地而起的高楼里会有一间二居室属于他们，一个真正的家。

都是肥皂泡一样一戳就会破的谎，但刘青松没有伸手去戳，只是好像还在他身边那样，用自己的方式让他安定。“我是什么人，你还用担心我，先管好你自己吧。”还是很嚣张，林炜翔简直能透过屏幕看到他皱起来的鼻子，略微挑起的眉毛，瞥他一眼又转过脸，再在他不留心的时候偷偷看过来。

“我想看看你。”

“不要，好丑，有些地方都水肿了。”

他后悔那时没有再坚持，以至最后可供祭奠的影像都寥寥无几。生活并不总是一帆风顺，但应当有一个盼头的，如同洋车之于祥子，或邦妮之于瑞德。但他们也终于失去了这些，对此只有一种解释行得通：有些东西在你的命里本来就不该长久地存在，只是一个短暂的美丽的幻梦，天亮了以后，肥皂泡破了以后，就会完完全全地蒸发掉，就像它从来没有出现过一样。

工地里出事很常见，他们很快就用他的手机拨了紧急联系人，是刘青松接的电话，当然。离算好的预产期还有大半个月，但他不得不挺着大肚子去买第二天早上的车票，笨拙地，像个螃蟹慢慢地横着走，依然是只存在于林炜翔想象中的一个场景。老不死的东西已经断了气，一整栋死去的宅邸里只有他的男孩，他的妻子独居，没有第二双活人的眼睛见证那一晚上发生的事。

工地方面只清楚林炜翔的哥哥没有赴约，但幸而他还有其他认识的朋友帮忙垫付了医药费。两三天后林炜翔清醒过来，但还下不了床，总无人接听的电话差点让他拔了输液针管。金哥的老婆好容易才把他劝回来，让当家的替他去走一趟，接着就是——

他不愿意再回想下去了。

在地上坐到日暮西山，林炜翔木然地站起来，还有最后的娟娟细流淌在他行将干涸的记忆河床上，是关于眼前事物的来历，又一次徒劳的回溯过往。有一天晚上，刘青松在他快睡着的时候同他讲话，他以为自己没有听清，可其实到今天还记得相当清楚。“我从来也没有把这里当做家，以后总有一天是会离开的，不再回来。有可能很仓促，说走就走，所以很早就藏好了重要的东西，想走随时都能走了。”他那时候是怎么回应的？好像是问了刘青松藏的是什么。刘青松神秘地笑了笑：“以后你会知道的，如果那时候跟我一起走的是你。”

再往前一点，是刘青松刚怀孕的那段时间，脾气比平时更坏，林炜翔为逗他开心，随手从裤兜里掏一块钱出来，折一朵花献给他，刘青松气闷地瞪他，骂他蠢，打发他出门去买东西。

……他肚子已经很大，翻身都不方便，纸壳子在床底下贴着，伸手就能摸到。那里面装不了多少东西，没有银行卡、身份证，也就只有这些没有重量的、轻飘飘的东西不会掉下来。

他最后留给他的也就只剩这些。

墙角边的铁皮箱子里零零散散装着其他的遗物，他本来坚持要亲自来收拾这些，可是拖了这么久才来。其实也没多少东西，一些做工简陋的小孩子的衣物，几本发黄的课本，已经被虫子蛀得七七八八，几包烟和火柴，还有一卷拿橡皮筋束起来的，雪白的圆筒。林炜翔把它展开，少女偶像的脸一点点出现在他面前。海报尽管年代久远，不过保存得还算完好，看得出主人曾经对它的珍视。但是现在，这么一个宝贝就这样随便地同其他东西摆在一起，已经很久都不见天日，以后也不再拥有被人充满爱意地注视的机会。

突然，他在这卷纸面前崩溃地失声痛哭起来，只因为他完全地明了了刘青松曾经也同他一样，甚至比他更牺牲了无数多倍的，所有的一切。那些永远失落了的，过分美好的东西剜走了林炜翔的心肝脾胃，只留下一具空壳，浑浑噩噩地又走了许久，终于在此刻，此地停了下来，他再也没有力气走下去，这一路太长了。

这间棺材里没有酒，不过没关系，他带了。林炜翔慢慢地在床上躺下来，它还是同无数次他们在上面寻欢作乐的时候一样地破，弹簧响得令人心惊。矿泉水瓶的瓶盖拧开，有一半泼在床沿，酒精立刻渗到地面与墙缝中，剩一半他代故人一饮而尽。他靠在床头，在猛烈的咳嗽过后打开皱巴巴的烟盒，烟都放潮了，烟丝上带着霉斑，他也不在乎，弹出来一根，咬在嘴里点燃。燃着的打火机被他随手丢到地上，火焰轰的一声在地面铺展开来。木质的横梁和窗框是最好的助燃剂，只消片刻，整栋房子就一间一间地烧塌了。

那些曾发生过的，以及未来得及发生的，都在冲天的烈火中化为泡影，天空中纠结的雷云里正酝酿着另一场倾盆暴雨，不用等到天明，火就会熄灭，但这些都与他无关了。


	2. 别再做情人

酒店停电了。

整间房哗地黑下来，床边的手机光就显得尤为亮，冷森森地映着刘青松的脸，让他看上去有点恐怖。他把屏幕调到最暗，还是觉得刺眼，索性把手机丢了，把厕所门拉开一点，装模作样地屈指节敲淋浴间门：“好了没，快点滚出来。”

厕所狭窄，雾气蒸得他眼花，又黑，酒店拖鞋简直是片纸，踏进去两步就打滑，闷头摔在刚出来的林炜翔身上。他痛得差点把舌头咬了，林炜翔却哼也没一声，刘青松觉得不对，手顺着他脖子摸上去，到后颈，沾了一手潮热，糊在头发和手指间。他心尖跳了一拍，抽回手舔了下，淡淡的腥味。水声哗啦啦，他第一声喊太微弱，被淹过去了，再想喊他的时候，喉咙里像塞满棉花，一个音都发不出。

愣了一会，才想到拽着他手臂把他从地上拖起来，但林炜翔死沉死沉，半天也没拖动分毫，倒是把刘青松累得够呛。“喂，别装死了。”他擦了汗，随口说了一句，声音弥散在水雾里，蛰伏在黑暗里的怪物吃掉了它，也吞噬了或许该存在的回应。刘青松退后了几步，把湿到发皱的纸拖鞋扔在浴室里，站在黑暗的门口，喘着气说：“我找人来拉你起来。”窗外有点月光漏进来，浴室里却仍然漆黑，他站在光与暗的分界线上，最后回望的一瞬，电闸跳动，啪。

四周大亮，刺目的光晕褪去后，蒸腾的雾和瘫在地板上的林炜翔一起消失了，刘青松面前什么也没剩下。

之前只是影绰游弋在身侧的恐惧刹那间凶相毕露，扑上来把他撕了个粉身碎骨，刘青松猛地睁开眼，从满床碎梦残渣里挣出来，剧烈地不顾一切地朝空中攫取氧气。林炜翔好好地睡在左半边床上，背对着他，微微发鼾。他很少见地，在没做爱的时候把手搭在林炜翔肩上，浸透他掌心的冷汗激得林炜翔打了个颤，迷迷糊糊问：“怎么了？”刘青松收紧手，紧到林炜翔一定是醒了，却没说话，翻个身过来压住他叠罗汉，咬在他下唇上。

在半梦半醒间，黑夜几乎是永恒地长，他短暂失去了视觉，闭着眼，不去想隔壁人会不会听到床摇的动静。林炜翔嫌他屁股翘得不够高，把床上两个枕头都塞到他腰下，按着他大腿操进去，刚做过没多久，还有点松软，很快就发声，空气从间隙里打进去又跑出来，刘青松有一秒钟觉得自己在被一个打气筒干。这姿势也弄得他腰酸，于是趁林炜翔停的时候喊他换个姿势，林炜翔就在他里面，让他转过去，像条狗趴在他背上同他交合。刘青松蜷着，头埋在手臂里，林炜翔一手按着他腰，另一手却穿过他肋下把他抱着，过了会，还要扳他下巴同他接吻。

“你别……不要……”拢着刘青松下巴尖的手上坠了一滴水，林炜翔诧异地把他翻过来，刘青松已经抬手横在脸上，教他看不见上半张脸，只有微微张着的嘴，仿佛在诱人吻下去。他那么做了，刘青松差一点咬到他舌头，还毫无愧疚地说：“我忘了你会伸进来了。”

林炜翔看着他眼睛问：“那之后你同多少人做过啊？”他眼圈有点红，但表情已经完全是无所谓，笑着回：“只有你一个，我只是记性不好。”哪里不对，但林炜翔实在是困，他是睡到一半起来干的，干到快射，一时兴起，拔出来搁在刘青松小腹上蹭了蹭，精液流了他一肚子。水往低处流，在刘青松肚脐眼里积了一小涡，他眼睛也没睁，维持着平摊就又睡过去，一觉到天光大亮，才觉得冷，由内而外地冷。冻醒过来，被子还好好盖在身上，但冰还流在血管里，止不住冷。

他睡得手麻，老半天才抬起来一只，凑到鼻子下闻闻，皮肤上腥气萦绕不去。寒气的源头原来是肚脐上干涸了的精液残留，他按着肚子坐起来，还在发呆，林炜翔披着队服推门进来：“餐厅在楼下，你收拾下赶快起床吧。”

太阳光好明亮，林炜翔站在光里，像是个陌生的人，刘青松看了他几秒钟，慢慢下床去洗漱，再想到回望的时候，门口早空了，只剩一地好不灿烂的光线，亮到炫目，但毫无温度。

他楼下到一半，老天给人捅了个窟窿，暴雨即刻漏下来，窗子外很快就看不见任何东西，只有流动的雨幕了。金泰相还没醒，饭厅里只有金韩泉和高天亮在，后者一本正经地胡说八道：“雨好大，哥哥那里大不大？”前者表情严肃，好像在就这句话做阅读理解，刘青松上去给了高天亮一个爆扣，随便拉了把椅子坐下来。这种事情，他可能会有兴致参与进去，但不是现在，不是今天。

“松松心情不好？”高天亮凑近一点看他，刘青松在看手机，不过没真的在“看”，证据是林炜翔抽走了他的手机之后他没有马上反应，而是过了几秒钟才说：“拿回来。”林炜翔没看他的屏幕，把手机塞回他手里就走到一边，拿了个三明治吃，边吃边说：“这个味道还可以。”

“给我尝下。”刘青松伸手过来，林炜翔把吃了一半的三明治放他手心，手指碰到他掌心又马上离开。刘青松转了椅子面向窗外头，就着雨吃三明治的另一边，没有咬痕的一侧，咬了一口，腌黄瓜和涂了芝士的培根夹在面包片里，酸酸甜甜。先吃完的队友陆续离开去了训练房，他留下窄窄的一条面包，另一边就是林炜翔的牙印，随手扔到垃圾桶里。

领队来通知他们上车去场馆的时候刘青松看了下电脑右下角，才过去两小时不到，但地上几乎已经干了，只有偶尔几个小水洼。他心里不太安定，差点踩到水里，抬眼一看，没人注意。插上耳机，听了半首宇宙少女新歌就睡着，到有人拍他肩，才睁了半只眼看过去。是林炜翔，手按在他肩上，还捏着，很平常的姿势，只是和凌晨好像是镜像。他扯嘴角笑了笑：“你是没有脑还是没有心啊。”林炜翔没听清，眉毛抬起来探究地看向他，刘青松却已经站起来从他身前走过去，下了车。

那一天是首战，输了。柏林的夜好冷，刘青松穿得少，裹着衣服哆哆嗦嗦回室内，习惯性掏手机出来看。看了一会，他把抽屉拉开，手机扔进去，关上抽屉。教练看到了，问他有没有事，他摇了摇头。右下角弹出来一个邀请，他往左边瞥了眼，林炜翔侧了半张脸过来，他们之间发生了短暂的对视。

刘青松看到他喉结动了动，然后把脸转了回去。

双排持续了一晚，直到他精疲力尽地把鼠标推到一边，去上厕所。晨曦未明，天边只有辽远的死寂的灰白，他麻木地看了一会，这并不是陌生的场景，但异国的厕所确实不常上，也只有这样解释心头一丝异样的感觉了。尿完了之后他抖了抖，本来只有一瞬间的尿颤突然被人为地延长了，有只手把他握住，刘青松等那阵战栗滚过去后开口：“你要给我把尿？”在他背后，没人说话，只是潮湿的呼吸打在他颈边，半晌才有回答：“上次不是还有人给你讲过睡前故事。”

毫无逻辑的对话，根本就是为说话而说话，因为非语言无法稀释这片尴尬的浓度。刘青松走到洗手台前，开水洗手，从镜面的反光看着林炜翔站在稍远处，表情是和他如出一辙的空白。他很平淡地说：“有屁就放。”

但林炜翔未发一语，直到刘青松不耐烦地抬腿走到门口，在门槛上他的腰被抱住，林炜翔把他拖进黑暗的角落里，拽着他的领子摸索他的脸，手指从眉毛滑下去，碰到嘴唇，指尖擦过去，像个瞎子全凭触感确定物体轮廓。同时，他响亮地吸了下鼻子。“他感冒了。”刘青松在仰着头接吻的时候想，等会应该去找下医药箱里的药片。他确实分了心，林炜翔也没多投入，很快他们就分开。林炜翔比他高一点，挡着背后升起来的旭日，让刘青松还是罩在阴影里。

他的思绪信马由缰，由睡前故事发散出去，进入一个具体的名目，在海上碎裂成泡沫的小美人鱼。但到底谁是女主角，这实在难以判断。

林炜翔看进他的眼睛里，轮廓又一次被光模糊，刘青松眯起眼，听到他在问：“还睡吗？”

这时间也来不及了，于是他摇了摇头。

林炜翔放开了他，走到走廊上秋日的阳光中，回头再盯了他一会，没理由，刘青松明白过来那是最后一次，林炜翔会这样看他无论昼还是夜。他形容不出来原因，但就是知道。他的脸其实刘青松早已看得熟了，不过那一天，总觉得有些不同。

这个一闪即逝问题的答案在往后的一天，一次比赛后鞠躬的时候倏然闪现出来，撞到了刘青松脸上。也是偶然的侧脸相对，四目相对之后，刘青松脑子里冒的第一句话很无厘头，但又奇怪地让他感到笃信：小鹿乱撞死了。

没法真心爱下去，只好真心真意地结束。


End file.
